<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poly Dream team one shots by JourneyPluto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127504">Poly Dream team one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyPluto/pseuds/JourneyPluto'>JourneyPluto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cuddling, Dream is a good boyfriend, Dream smiles and laughs when he's mad, Fluff, George is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sapnap, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Luke | Punz, Punz will throw hands, Sapnap is a Good Boyfriend, Sibling relationship between Niki and Sapnap, They're all trying I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyPluto/pseuds/JourneyPluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There would always be something so surreal about coming home from a job you hate to see your two boyfriends - two dumbasses you love more than life itself - cuddled up on the couch watching a movie you know they’ve seen too many times before. Neither of them acknowledged Dream’s arrival home as he unceremoniously dropped his keys by the front door, kicked off his shoes loudly, and paid more attention to Patches and Avery as they meowed at his feet than to his boyfriends.<br/>
Sapnap knew Dream came home, knew he was exhausted, and knew he’d try to move at least one of them for cuddles. George wasn’t so aware, half asleep as he was. Dream made his way to the kitchen, half focused on the task of getting toast, half focused on the movie playing in the living room.<br/>
“Sap stop moving.” He smiled as George whined. Sap was kind of a pain to cuddle with sometimes, he never sat still.<br/>
“M’sorry.” Dream heard more shifting, George groan, and Sap laughing quietly.<br/>
“Gimme five minutes,” Dream said and George’s head popped up over the back of the couch, “And you can cuddle me instead, George.” Dream leaned down and filled the cats’ food bowls,<br/>
“No fair,” Sap said, “We all know you’re the first choice for cuddling.” Dream just huffed and rolled his eyes, heading for the bathroom. He was right, Dream seemed to be the favourite, maybe it was the height, maybe it was despite living in Florida, the man was a walking furnace and was comfy as shit. Either way, odds were George would move to cuddle Dream instead.<br/>
George studied Sap’s face as he pretended not to be bothered by this development, of the three of them George knew Sapnap was the most insecure with their relationship. Sap was the last to join the relationship, George and Dream got together nearly a year before Sap broke down and confessed. Really it was more like they had confronted him about why he always left the room when they were cuddling, or looked away when they kissed, and he very quietly told them it hurt him, that he wished it was him - with either of them. Though he very quickly after that said he didn’t want to make things weird between them, that nothing had to change, that he didn’t expect it to. That’s when - after exchanging looks with George, and receiving a nod - Dream wrapped his arms around Sap, whispered something to him, and Sap started crying; he’d gone as far as to try and push Dream off, saying he didn’t want his pity. It hurt Sap to be a part of, and it hurt George to watch. Less than a week later he was officially boyfriends with Dream, and a month after that, George too.<br/>
“I’m not moving, dummy.” George lowered himself back to Sap’s chest, listening to his heartbeat,<br/>
“But Dream-”<br/>
“Can get fucked, you’re comfy.” Sapnap returned one of his arms to George’s back, his other hand cupping his face, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. George listened to his heartbeat quicken when they heard Dream make his way back down the hallway, and pushed his face further into Sap’s chest just to prove a point.<br/>
“I love you.” George mumbled, not particularly caring if either of them heard him or not. Dream took Sap’s face in his hands, and tilted his head back gently to spiderman style kiss him,<br/>
“I missed you today,” Dream said, Sap just hummed, hands not moving from George, who was once again half asleep on top of him, “sit up?” Sap did as he was told, and sat up enough for Dream to settle behind him. When he leaned back again, Dream’s stomach became his pillow, one of his legs propped between Sap and the back of the couch, the other hung off the side off to the floor. Dream set his arms in a way that allowed him to hold Sap, and traced circles onto one of his arms as the movie finished.<br/>
He didn’t touch George, didn’t speak to him. Only whispered some of the lines from the movie to Sap as they happened, or mumbled nonsense to him when Avery demanded attention; forcing Dream to move an arm away from Sap to mindlessly pet her. </p><p>	Roughly an hour later, with some random movie playing, and George 100% asleep, Dream nudged Sap. He mistook the nudge and moved to let Dream up, only to get pulled gently back down.<br/>
“I’m sorry,” Dream mumbled, “I don’t mean to say things that make you think George would pick me over you.” He held Sap tighter for a moment,<br/>
“He would.” Sapnap pressed his face into George’s hair,<br/>
“No, he wouldn’t.” After not getting a response Dream tried again, “Do you remember when we first started dating?” He felt Sap nod, “George and I had an argument over who would get to take you out first, he wanted you to pick him so badly, but you chose me. I actually felt bad on our first date because George looked so sad while I was getting ready, he was jealous of me - because I got to take you to dinner. He told me that first month made him consider telling you to just date him, that he didn’t want to share you with me.” Dream readjusted his head, trying to see Sap’s face, “If you asked him to choose between us it wouldn’t be me.”<br/>
“I don’t believe you.” There was something in Sap’s voice that made Dream wince, he sounded the same as the night he confessed, something weaker, something that begged to be given the chance at love.<br/>
“I’m not asking you to believe me,” Dream said softly, “I’m asking you to let us love you.” He felt a drop of water hit his shirt, quickly soaking through to his skin. “We love you, you know that? This whole time, we’ve loved you.” Sap moved one hand to hold Dream’s, “Before George and I were dating I loved you.”<br/>
“When?” Sap whispered,<br/>
“When? When did I know I loved you?” Sapnap nodded, “Remember the storm? The really bad one three years ago? During the call when my power went out, you said something about how I was different when it rained, that you pictured me sitting in the living room and laughing as the world crashed around me.”<br/>
“You do though, you always smile when it rains.” Dream smiled down at Sapnap, “You love the rain.”<br/>
“Remember when I forced you to lay down in the driveway while it was pouring?”<br/>
“God how could I forget?”<br/>
“You kept inhaling the rain like an idiot.”<br/>
“Oh I’m sorry Mr ‘I grew up in Florida and love the rain and shit’ - I was raised in a fucking desert, you bitch.” George shifted on top of Sapnap, moving his head to the other side, both Dream and Sapnap froze while he moved.<br/>
“I love you.” Dream wasn’t sure if it was George or Sapnap who said it,<br/>
“I love you too,” Sapnap mumbled lazily, clearly talking to George, who was now fumbling around for Sap’s hand.<br/>
“The green bitch still here?” Both Dream and Sap laughed at that,<br/>
“Yes,” Dream said, “The green bitch is still here,”<br/>
“Shoo, ten minutes.”<br/>
“Okay?” Dream kissed the top of Sap’s head before tapping his arm to get him to sit up, “I’ll go shower, come to bed when you’re done.” Sapnap hadn’t even noticed Dream was still in his work clothes until he walked to the bedroom.<br/>
“Did you need something?” Sap asked once George made no move to do anything,<br/>
“No, I just wanted you to myself for a bit.”<br/>
“Dream told me about our first date,”<br/>
“Did he?”<br/>
“Yeah, he said you were jealous.” Sapnap poked him lightly, it wasn’t often he got stuff to tease George with,<br/>
“I was.” George rolled and forced them both onto their sides, Sap’s back facing the rest of the room, “I didn’t want to share as much as he did.” He threw his arm over Sapnap’s side, hugging him closer,<br/>
“Did I hurt you when I chose Dream?”<br/>
“Not really.” Sap expected more hesitation,<br/>
“Not really?”<br/>
“I wanted you to pick me, I didn’t know if you would want to date us both at the same time, I thought you might just want him - even though you said it could have been either of us. I don’t know, maybe I’m selfish.”<br/>
“I’m sorry,”<br/>
“Don’t be, we’re here now, aren’t we?” George pushed forward and kissed the bottom of Sap’s jaw, who reciprocated by kissing George’s forehead. Somewhere in the distance the shower turned on.<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
“I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The third wheel vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More insecure Sapanap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them had figured out how to manage having two boyfriends, busy work and school lives, living together, and their audiences.<br/>
That didn’t stop Sapnap from feeling left out when he got ignored for too long.<br/>
Don’t get it wrong, he was happy Dream and George were shipped so avidly among the fandom, they got along really well, and loved each other very much. But he was dating them both too. He hated being the third wheel to his own boyfriends.<br/>
Maybe if it didn’t happen so often, it’d be different, but it was nearly constant.<br/>
He never voiced this, of course, he didn’t want to seem insecure with the relationship; despite the fact that he was. What if they thought he was too needy? Too clingy? What if they got sick of having to remind him they love him? What if they take it personally that they ever have to remind him?<br/>
It was a slow descent into madness, really. He loved them, he wanted to be with them, but what if they stopped feeling the same way? That could happen, they were both older than him, more mature, George was five years older than him. What if he got tired of Sapnap’s inexperience?<br/>
That won’t happen.<br/>
You don’t know that.<br/>
So he stared at his ceiling, willing his heart to stop aching. Trying to stop his mind from racing, trying not to break down and barge into one of their offices and demand attention, trying to force himself to be okay with this.<br/>
He chose this. He chose to love two people who were constantly busy.<br/>
They chose to love him too, insecurity and all.<br/>
So they should know, right? They should have noticed his withdrawal from them recently, his plummeting appetite, his more and more messy and unkempt appearance. Right?<br/>
They might not have, they might have noticed but said nothing. They might be letting him wallow in this slump, letting him rot away in his mind.<br/>
They wouldn’t do that.<br/>
You can’t prove that.</p><p>I can’t be alone anymore.<br/>
Sapnap pushed himself off the bed and to the door, stopping short when he heard Dream talking angrily with George,<br/>
“Who fucking cares? I don’t give a damn if he’s further away! I’m not letting him think that,”<br/>
“Dream let him have his space,”<br/>
“So he can sink further down? You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Dream was one of those psychopaths who smiled when he was truly pissed, Sapnap could hear it in his voice, knew he was smiling, “Oh come on George, really!? I know you haven't known him half as long as I have but you seriously can’t tell?”<br/>
Dream ran his hands over his face, glancing at Sap’s door, not knowing if he should hope Sap could hear them or not.<br/>
“If he wants help he’ll ask.” Dream nearly fucking screamed, foregoing all self control and yelling,<br/>
“He’s insecure, George! His own self permanence is so shit I could drag him out of his room right now, shower him with love and affection and kisses and cuddles and ‘I love you’s, and watch him fall asleep in my fucking arms.” He laughed, rage flooding everything as George watched him from the other side of the counter, “But you know what? In the morning, when he wakes up and I’m gone? He’s going to question if either of us even fucking care! He’s going to convince himself we don’t love him.” Dream’s voice broke, tears beginning to slide down his face. George stared into the mug of tea in his hands,<br/>
“I didn’t know it was that bad.” He didn’t want to look at Dream, didn’t want to see the emotions that danced around behind his eyes. But after the silence that followed, he looked up to where Dream stood, not entirely surprised to see him looking at Sapnap, who was now standing in the doorway, looking far too small, and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie.<br/>
Dream heard Sapnap make a weak sound, and nearly ran to hold him. He was relieved when Sap gently reached for him as well, his hand holding the side of Dream’s t-shirt in a tight fist. Dream tucked Sapnap under his chin and wrapped his arms around him protectively.<br/>
“Please don’t fight.” Sap mumbled into Dream’s shirt, pushing further into his boyfriend’s embrace, “You’re scary when you’re mad.”<br/>
“I’m sorry.” Dream whispered, “I’m so sorry.”<br/>
Sap felt George place a hand on his arm, and looked up to him as he began to speak,<br/>
“Dream? Can I have Sap for a few minutes?” George gazed worriedly at Sap, hand moving from his upper arm to his hand as Dream kissed his temple and moved away, heading to his room.<br/>
“Five minutes.” George said when Dream closed his door.<br/>
“I’m sorry I-” The look he gave Sap was enough to get him to stop talking. He switched the tea into the other hand and gently pulled Sap to the couch,<br/>
“How bad is it?” George asked softly once Sap was situated on the couch, handing him the cup of tea.<br/>
“What?” Sapnap silently wondered if he was talking about the tea or his mental state, knowing it was stupid. George sighed loudly, hand resting on Sap’s knee, slowing tracing circles with his thumb.<br/>
“Your mind right now, what’s it like?” Sapnap kinda short circuited, mixed between the breakdown, and how gentle George was being.<br/>
“I…” George tilted his head, and Sap had to look away. How could he tell him he forgot George loved him? How would that be fair? ‘Yeah sorry about the mental breakdown, just lowkey telling myself you both hate me for no reason. Like a game’.<br/>
“I’m broken.” He said simply, “I convince myself that people don’t love me, or are pretending to care about me,” He wrapped his fingers tighter around the warm mug, sniffling, “Dream was right, my self permanence is really shitty, his example wasn’t exaggerated - it happened before.” George propped his arm up on the back of the couch, head resting in his hand, “Before any of us were dating, but after you moved in. You were out, but that week I felt a little ignored by you and Dream noticed, and we had a movie night. I fell asleep on the couch with Dream’s arms around me.” He laughed sadly, the memory bittersweet, “The next morning he was gone, he left a note on the counter explaining he went to pick you up from wherever you were. But I spiraled down and managed to land on the conclusion that he needed to be away from me so desperately that he went for a drive just to be away from me, under the guise of picking you up.” Sap felt George reposition himself, and looked up.<br/>
George watched Sap fidget with the rim of the mug as he told the story, knowing he didn’t know he was doing it. He shifted to prop his leg against the back of the couch, gaze finally moving back to Sapnap’s face just as Sap looked up.<br/>
“What do I need to do to make sure this doesn’t happen again?”<br/>
“What?” God fucking damn who ever taught his boy this, shit like this didn’t just happen, it was taught. George wanted to drop kick the motherfucker who hurt one of the two men he loved most in life.<br/>
“What can I do to make sure you never feel like this again?” George spoke softly, masking the anger in favor of taking care of his boyfriend.<br/>
“I don’t know.” George frowned at that, how could he not know?<br/>
“Okay, what did I do that made you feel like this?” He saw the panic in Sapnap’s eyes,<br/>
“George I can’t just ask you not to be so busy.” George cupped Sapnap’s face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.<br/>
“No, I know, but you can ask me to take more breaks, spend more time with you.” George leaned forward to kiss Sapnap’s forehead, “You’re allowed to ask for my attention, Sap. I want you to. Okay? I never want you to feel like this again, and I’m going to do everything in my power to ensure you never have to. I love you.” ‘I love you’ was a rare thing for George to say, both on and off camera. Granted he was much more liberal with it off camera.<br/>
Sapnap choked on more tears, trying to fight them back.<br/>
“I love you Sapnap, I’ll say it as many times as it takes to make sure you can’t talk yourself out of it.” George moved the mug from Sapnap’s hands to the coffee table, and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, “I love you.” And with that he walked off down the hallway.<br/>
“Where are you going?” Sapnap wanted to ask him to sit back down, exist with him,<br/>
“We have another boyfriend, silly,” He knocked lightly on Dream’s door, “I’m done, come out.” Dream’s door flew open, his eyes immediately going to Sapnap,<br/>
“Are you okay? You’ve been crying.” He walked to Sap and took his face in his hands,<br/>
“George said ‘I love you’ a bunch and it caught me off guard. Overwhelmed.” Dream huffed a weak laugh,<br/>
“Have you eaten today?” George said from the kitchen, Sap shook his head. George busied himself making food, Dream pulled Sapnap in to cuddle on the couch. Dream mindlessly scrolling through Netflix while he ran his fingers through Sapnap’s hair.<br/>
Sapnap fell asleep twenty minutes into The Princess Bride, Dream’s chest as his pillow.</p><p>	“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Dream said, accepting the bowl of spaghetti from George,<br/>
“It’s fine, I was being pretty dumb.” George gently lifted Sapnap’s legs to sit under them on the couch,<br/>
“You were doing what you thought was best,” Dream maneuvered to hold his bowl more comfortably without moving Sap too much.<br/>
“Has he always been like this?” George ignored his food in favor of tracing random shapes on Sap’s thigh and watching Dream struggle with his position,<br/>
“Insecure? No.” He finally settled into a comfortable position, returning George’s stare, “He was fifteen when his mom walked out, super ugly divorce - His dad did his best, but raising a kid alone is hard, and when they started struggling with money Sap stopped asking for attention, wanted his dad to worry as little as possible.” Dream ran his fingers through Sap’s hair again, “Have you noticed how he does more than his share of his chores when one of us is in a bad mood?” George nodded slowly, “He did the same for his dad, picked up chores all the time. He even had a job at sixteen to help out. Shortly after his dad got promoted he tried to make Sap quit his job, said it wasn’t fair for him to be working as a child,” Dream shrugged, “Sap said he should still work, but instead keep 50% of what he made, and give the rest to his dad. He told Sap to keep 80%, and that’s what he did.” George thought about it for a moment,<br/>
“We’ll have to talk about that, the chores I mean,” Dream gave him an odd look, “I’ve never really liked that he did more sometimes, I noticed he did it more when either of us were more stressed. At first I thought it was to minimize our workload so we wouldn’t be as stressed - even about the little things,” He looked down to Sapnap, who was still sleeping quietly on Dream, “Then I noticed he did other random things, like doing odd things around the house that aren’t chores. I don’t know, I don’t like him doing more to appease us, feels like we’re using him or something.” Dream hummed, nodding,<br/>
“We’ll talk about it when he’s doing better,” He set his now empty bowl on the table, nudging Patches away from it when she got too close, “Don’t wanna overwhelm him more.” He moved his arms to wrap around Sapnap’s back, pulling him closer.<br/>
“I love you,” George mumbled, watching Dream,<br/>
“I love you too,” Dream moved one hand to reach for George, who took it and leaned down to kiss his knuckles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boyfriends + The comfort of an ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreamnotfound date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream?” George knocked lightly on his office door, both wanting his boyfriend’s attention and not wanting to bother him as he pushed the door open enough to stand in the frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?” Dream sat over George’s monitors, pouring over merch deadlines on one screen and editing a video on the other. George leaned on the doorframe,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come spend time with me?” George could see the gears working in Dream’s mind, even from here, and he didn’t blame him; They were both very busy people, trying to balance their relationship, work lives, and public personas, their growth over the last year had been far beyond unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George…” He finally turned in the chair to look at him. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rejection.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George just looked at the ground,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, that’s fine,” he said too quickly and pushed off the door, looking at Dream, “But soon, tonight, okay?” Dream slowly nodded, not really seeming to pay attention to him, off lost in his own mind. George nodded at nothing and folded his arms around himself, he knew he wasn’t second to Dream’s work, he knew he never would be, but sometimes he wanted more attention, and sometimes Dream had more work than usual, sometimes they overlapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go on a date?” George looked up, Dream was watching him carefully, he was trying and failing to hide the worry behind his eyes as he tilted his head and smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re busy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not a no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turned back to his monitors and quickly closed down everything and turned them off, then he turned back to George, hands folded innocently in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not.” George heard himself laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” Dream got up and wrapped his arms around George, resting his head on top of George’s, mumbling gently as he held George in his arms,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me anyway.” George hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we actually gonna go on a date?” Dream pulled away to look down at him, to study his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yes, we’re going on a date.” Dream held his own hands behind George’s waist as the Brit took his face in his hands and pulled him to lean down, pushing up onto his tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to Dream’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when blue whales die they sink to the bottom of the ocean, creating massive, codependent, ever changing, and temporary ecosystems.” They walked hand in hand through the mostly empty streets of Brighton, they’d stopped at a small coffee shop ten minutes ago, and now were wandering aimlessly around, “Most of the time the whale will explode because of gas build up, which can cause generational changes to the ecosystem because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>it explodes and where- Oh, sorry.” George cocked his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I was listening, keep going.” He squeezed Dream’s hand, trying to be reassuring,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was telling you about dead whales on a date.” Dream looked over to George, who was happily watching him in return,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was enjoying listening to you talk, it’s been an entertaining date.” He held his coffee cup up and took a sip from it, watching as two teenagers ran across the street and nearly got hit by a car,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, dickwad!” George laughed a little and pointed them out to Dream when he shot him a confused glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s us, but younger.” Dream watched the two as they continued to walk in the opposite direction as they were and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the day.” Dream laughed to himself, momentarily squeezing George’s hand in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s cold’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been George’s reasoning for shoving his hand into Dream’s pocket to hold his hand, Dream let him lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know whales can hum humans to death?” George said randomly. Dream cocked an eyebrow and watched George act like this was a normal conversation,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, yes.” George shrugged and led him down another random street. During the day this street would have been crowded, but at night it was left empty, save for the Christmas lights that had been hung between the buildings and occasional rat darting between the trash bins that sat to one side of the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for another few blocks, at some point Dream pulled their hands from his pockets, and George immediately began swinging them between the two of them as they went. Somehow they ended up at the pier, standing and watching the ocean in all it’s pitch black glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss this,” George shuffled closer to Dream, leaning on his shoulder, “The ocean, I mean.” Dream kissed the top of his head and smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Florida has an ocean too, George.” He felt George shift a little next to him, pulling Dream’s arm around the back of his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this ocean.” Part of Dream wanted to tell him it was still going to be the Atlantic Ocean, just from the other side, a much bigger part of him knew that wasn’t what George meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared to move?” Dream asked, not really sure what prompted the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, I guess. I’m not scared of living with you and Sap, or of the move itself. I dunno, I guess I’m scared I’ll miss England more than I think I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” George finished his coffee and wandered off to the nearest bin, quickly returning to the warmth of Dream’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a furnace, I have no idea how you don’t overheat in Florida.” Dream unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around George as he hugged him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how you’re not used to the cold, you’ve lived here your whole life.” George pinched his side and pushed closer to him, smiling into his chest and enjoying how the salty ocean air mixed with Dream’s body wash.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” George mumbled, not really intending for Dream to hear it, he just wanted to say it. Dream hugged him tighter and tucked George’s head under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>